Our Trouble
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Tras ser echado de otra escuela Bakugo Katsuki ha llegado a UA dónde lo que menos espera hacer es amigos. Es más, en su presentación ha dejado en claro que cualquiera que intente meterse en su camino lo matara, con una sonrisa triunfante reconoce que ese sera su año escolar sin esperar que en su camino Uraraka Ochako se ha interpuesto ante una dulce tentativa.
1. Capítulo 1

Uraraka Ochako se encontraba en su asiento, con la mirada al frente prestaba atención ante la abrupta presentación del chico nuevo quien de buenas a primeras había declarado que mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

El revuelo de la clase no se hizo esperar y la mirada de su profesor se afilo, mientras juntaba las hojas que traía en manos.

La primera impresión que surco por su mente fue que era un chico problemático. Cuestión que poco le dio importancia siendo que ese no era su problema.

Sin embargo al ver como el rubio se dirigía hacia ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse aún más al ver que le habían asignado el asiento de al lado.

Largando un poco de aire se dijo a si misma que nada podría acaparar su atención de la clase ni su forma de ser al presentir lo peor de él.

No obstante un problema mayor apareció para Uraraka al sentir que el aburrimiento se estaba apoderando de ella lo cual le estaba dando sueño.

Sacando su cuaderno recordó que había olvidado el trabajo para la clase de arte, el profesor les había encargado un dibujo sobre el medio que les rodea, y tratando de darse ánimos se dijo en ese momento que no estaría nada mal mostrar el panorama que más frecuentaba; la escuela.

Así, empezó a hacer su tarea, sin embargo sin importar cuanto lo intentará parecía que el dibujo no salía como quería.

¿Tal vez necesitaba algo de inspiración? Mirando a su alrededor se encontró con su nuevo compañero haciendo lo mismo, aunque en menor escala y por aburrimiento.

Soltó una pequeña risita al ver cómo había dibujado a su profesor de historia Aizawa con un rostro aún más ojeroso y un par de cuernos y cola.

Como respuesta el rubio le miro mal, coloco ambas manos al frente mientras negaba tener algún problema con él, Uraraka, volvió la vista hacia su cuaderno, donde tomo el lápiz y empezó a dibujar para luego levantar de lado su libreta y mostrarle su dibujo.

Esta vez era un Aizawa con los ojos saltones mientras sacaba fuego de la boca. Esto solo ocasiono que el rubio resoplara y dirigiera su vista en su propia libreta para comenzar a dibujar.

Y así sin querer ambos habían comenzado un extraño juego que tuvo que detenerse cuando el profesor llegó junto a ellos.

Con una mirada reprobatoria le miro mal a ambos.

—Profe... —levanto la mano Uraraka con algo de vergüenza, sin embargo antes de declararse culpable Katsuki había lanzado una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia Joven Katsuki? —se dirigió el profesor hacia él.

Con una sonrisa de lado y subiendo los pies al escritorio le miro desafiante.

—Su cara.

Nuevamente los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar ni mucho menos la reprimenda de Aizawa.

Sin embargo mientras todos hablaban la única que permanecía en silencio era Uraraka.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Bakugo salió de la sala de detención con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Su entrecejo fruncido se notaba al por mayor siendo que odiaba que le repitieran las cosas.

_"Sabes que esta es tu ultima oportunidad, el favor que se le hizo a tus padres no lo desperdicies" _Dijo Aizawa. Y lo sabía de ante mano, pero tampoco se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

Soltando un bufido vio la hora, lo más seguro es qué la hora del almuerzo ya hubiera terminado. Su estómago gruño y molesto pensó en desquitar su enojo con el bote de basura, pero antes de encestar la primera patada escucho una voz familiar.

—Debes tener hambre ten.

Girando la mirada hacia la dirección dónde provenía la voz notó a su compañera de clases extendiendo el pastelillo relleno.

—¿¡Y tú que mierdas haces aquí!?


	2. Capítulo 2

Uraraka suspiro tras poner su mano en su mejilla. Se encontraba en clase de deportes con su profesor Toshinori.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Mina, mientras estiraba su brazo para llegar a la punta de su pie, Ochako negó, pero tan pronto lo hizo, Mina le miro mal— vamos no puedes engañarnos, algo pasa contigo Uraraka— sentenció y tan pronto lo dijo sintió las miradas de Momo y Tsuyu.

—Bueno verán.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué le prometiste ayudarlo a socializar? —dijo con sorpresa Mina.

—Vamos no es tan malo como creen.

—Pero, Ochako ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te amenazo o..? —temió lo peor Momo.

La castaña negó —Claro que no, es algo que yo quise hacer, además como dije no es tan mal chico, si fuese así no se hubiera echado la culpa en la clase de historia y...

Tanto Mina y Momo suspiraron a la par, colocando una mano en su hombro sonrieron algo más reconfortadas de que su amiga no estuviera siendo obligada a algo, siendo que desde hace días la veían con el rubio de un lado al otro.

—¿Y él como lo ha tomado? —Esta vez preguntó Tsuyu.

—¿Qué cómo lo ha tomado? No lo sé.

—¿Bueno, pero al menos Katsuki está de acuerdo con tu ayuda, Ochako?

Tras esto la castaña rio —Oh vamos a nadie le va mal teniendo un par de amigos demás —volvió a reír.

Las tres chicas se miraron mal. Reconocían la buena fe la joven, sin embargo no todos harían lo mismo, además las fachas de ese Bakugo dejaban mucho que desear, tras llegar hace una semana los rumores se extendieron de tal forma que la gran mayoría prefería evitarlo por su pésimo historial.

Ya había sido expulsado de otras dos escuelas por pelear, además se rumoreaba que pertenecía a una pandilla.

Así que si Uraraka Ochako quería enmendar la reputación de Katsuki sería un gran problema.

¿Quién podría ser su amigo?

Primero que nada tendría que ser alguien tan estúpido como para hacer de lado el florido vocabulario del _yankee_ o tan buena gente cómo la castaña.

Pero ¿Quién? Se preguntaron mentalmente las tres hasta que junto a ellas llegaba Kirishima el novio de Mina, un joven de cabello rojizo que tenía el severo problema de usar tanto gel para controlar el friz de su pelo dejándolo duro como una piedra, quien venía arrastrando a Katsuki del brazo.

—Hey chicas —saludo con una de sus características sonrisas.

Y ahí obtuvieron su respuesta.


	3. Capítulo 3

—¡Muy bien hecho! Sabía que podías hacerlo —le palmeo la espalda Uraraka lo que hizo enfadar aún más a Bakugo ¿Acaso era un perro al cual su dueño le felicitaba? —sabía que si te dabas una oportunidad podías hacer amigos por tu cuenta, pero aún tenemos mucho que trabajar —se detuvo tras escuchar el sonido de su móvil, con cuidado saco su teléfono y observó el pequeño recordatorio— pero eso será para la otra.

Y sin más se fue dejando al rubio sin poder decir algo. Poco después observo a Kirishima despedirse mientras iba de la mano con Mina, su nuevo ¿Amigo? No sabía si denominarlo así, aunque debía admitir que tenía aguante como para resistir sus tacleadas tras ponerlos a jugar Toshinori fútbol americano.

Además su lanzamiento no estaba mal, con un poco de entrenamiento tal vez podría compararse al suyo, se jacto.

Y al hallarse solo en el salón se marchó.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Bakugo cerró el libro y el cuaderno, era temprano y no tenía nada que hacer. Podría ver algo de televisión, pero realmente no tenía el ánimo de perder el tiempo. Así que decidió ejercitarse un poco e ir a correr.

Fue tras unos 40 minutos de trote que se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar una botella de agua, yendo a la zona de bebidas saco la botella de agua, mientras se dirigía a la caja.

Metiendo su mano al bolsillo saco su billetera sin prestar atención a su cobrador, quien pasaba la botella de agua en el censor.

Hasta que al subir la mirada se topó con una peculiar sonrisa.

—Son 180 yen.

—Tú —le señaló con el dedo— ¡Qué haces aquí cara redonda!

Como respuesta Uraraka sonrió.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Entonces trabajas aquí —dijo tras destapar la botella y tomar un buen trago.

—Así es, tuve que mudarme cuando califique en los exámenes de admisión —se detuvo mientras acomodaba los dulces de un lado— Además así costeo parte de mis gastos. Por cierto ¿Bakugo que haces por aquí? ¡No me digas que has estado de vago! —le reprochó. —Deberías de aprovechar el tiempo y terminar los deberes.

—¡¿Ha!? —dejo la botella de lado para encalarla— ¡Mira quién habla cara redonda! Por si no lo sabes ya los termine —se jacto de su rapidez e inteligencia.

Como respuesta la chica le miro con asombro y aplaudió —¡Muy bien hecho!

Las palabras de Ochako fueron una sorpresiva para él, esperando todo menos un halago, sin lugar a dudas pensó que era una chica rara.

Desviando la mirara con algo de indignación pensó en irse, sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas así, debía al menos decir algo no le daría gusto de darle la última palabra.

—¿Y tú?

La castaña parpadeo un par de veces y ladeó la cabeza hasta al final responder —¿Yo qué? —sacando aún más de quicio al rubio quien se acercó hacia ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Acaso me estas jodiendo?

—Espera —coloco ambas manos al frente para marcar algo de distancia— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cansado de su forma tan estúpida de ser le dio la espalda para irse. Se sentía idiota al haber preguntado.

Para colmo al día siguiente alguien además de no haber hecho la tarea se durmió en clases.


	4. Capítulo 4

—¡Oh, vamos Lida! ¡Por favor préstame tus apuntes! Prometo devolvértelos mañana.

El chico acomodo sus lentes, mientras le miraba fijamente —Uraraka, sería una irresponsabilidad mía si lo hiciera en temporada de exámenes. Además es la responsabilidad de cada alumno mantener sus apuntes en forma para tener una educación de excelencia.

—¡Lo sé! Pero... —chillo la castaña.

Y mientras Lida seguía con el regaño Bakugo se dirigía hacia la salida.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Uraraka se dirigió a su trabajo de medio tiempo a toda prisa, siendo que iba tarde al quedarse en la biblioteca pasando algunos apuntes de la libreta de Momo, mientras ella sacaba algunos libros.

Sin embargo al final no entendió nada.

Era temporada de exámenes y su libreta carecía de mucho a comparación con los apuntes de los demás todo debido a su trabajo. El problema real se debía a la falta de personal en la tienda, lo cual le hizo compadecerse del dueño, tratando de ayudar lo más que podía causo estragos en su ámbito académico.

Largando un poco de aire, mientras usaba el vidrio de la puerta delantera como espejo para arreglarse el cabello se encontró la peculiar e irritante voz que le sermoneo.

—¿Acaso crees que es espejo público?

—Ba... ¿Bakugo? —le observo abrir la puerta con el uniforme de trabajo.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Uraraka seguía acomodando las revistas de los estantes, mientras que su ahora compañero de trabajo termina de acomodar las frituras.

Aun no podía creer que ahora trabajasen juntos.

—¡Oe! —le llamó desde el otro extremo— ¿Sabias que el examen del profesor Snipe será de opción múltiple y el de la profesora Kagayama será oral? —sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna— ¡Hey cara redonda te estoy hablando! —se dirigió hacia ella solo para verla aturdida por sus palabras.

Casi pudo jurar que vio salir su alma de su cuerpo.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Por favor detente Bakugo —le reprocho la chica dejando escapar un largo y hondo suspiro, se sentía mareada con esta nueva información.

El chico chasqueo la lengua.

—Tch, tampoco es para tanto —dijo con fastidio— si no te la pasaras durmiendo en clases lo sabrías —señalo.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Qué hacer? —suspiro— no es como si pudiera hacer algo por la leche derramada —trato de animarse, sin embargo en ese instante su estómago sonó sorprendiendo a ambos, para al final hacer que la chica empezará a reír.

Katsuki en cambio bufo, si, definitivamente era la chica más rara que había conocido.

—¡¿Acaso no has comido?! —le regaño.

—Bueno yo... —sin embargo sus palabras se quedaron a la mitad cuando el estómago del chico también gruño, generando que Ochako volviera a reír— al parecer tú tampoco —le sonrió.

Como respuesta Bakugo le miro mal —¡Tú! —le apunto con el dedo— date por muerta.

—¡No, por favor no me mates! —dramatizó Uraraka mientras sacaba de su maletín el _bento_ que había olvidado comer en la hora del almuerzo— en cambio mejor come conmigo, después de todo ambos tenemos hambre —le guiño un ojo.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Aprovechando que no había clientes, Uraraka saco el _bento,_ el cual consistía de un poco de arroz, vegetales salteados y algo de curry.

—Vamos, debes darte prisa y comer tu parte, o llegaran los clientes y ya no podrás hacer nada —le reclamó— aunque también puedes tomar tu hora de descanso mientras yo te cubró —se señaló así misma, mientras dejaba de lado sus palillos, uniendo ambas manos dio las gracias por la comida tras levantarse de su lugar e ir a cambiarse

—Tch, esa perra —murmuro por lo bajo y tras escuchar el cerrar de la puerta de empleados tomo un bocado, al menos esperaba poder burlarse de ella, pero para sumar sus males sabía cocinar bien.

Para cuando salió Uraraka solo observó a Katsuki golpeando el mostrador.

—¿Bakugo?


	5. Capítulo 5

—¡Que nervios! —sentenció Uraraka, mientras iba a un lado de Bakugo. Esta era la primera vez en la cual ambos podían irse juntos siendo que iban a la misma dirección al estar trabajando juntos.

Si bien por un momento pensó que el chico sería un gran problema al menos logro ponerse al día en la escuela al tenerlo como compañero y así intercambiar respuestas notando así que a pesar de su apariencia era inteligente.

—¿Quieres callarte? ¡Eres molesta! ¿Sabes? —declaro gruñendo.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no estas preocupado por los exámenes?

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué? No fue nada para mí, pero —sonrió con malicia— para alguien como tú cara redonda de seguro fue un reto —se burló.

—¡Qué malo! —la castaña infló los mofletes y le vio mal.

Y mientras ambos discutían no muy lejos un chico de cabellera gris miraba al par atento.

—Hey Tomura, ¿Qué ese no es Bakugo? —hablo la chica de cabellera rubia.

El chico solo guardó silencio, mientras daba la media vuelta, por otra parte ella sonrió complacida.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Hey —le llamo Bakugo tras colocar una mano sobre su hombro— esta vez te acompañare a casa —dijo tras ver que desde hace días extraños sucesos ocurrían en su lugar de trabajo. Primero los botes de basura habían sufrido daño y no solo eso, la basura aparecía tirada a pesar de que la habían envuelto bien en las bolsas negras y habían sido colocadas en el contenedor.

Además por alguna razón sentía que alguien le observaba.

Por otra parte la seriedad de las palabras de Bakugo parecieron sonar tan extrañas para Uraraka, aún más con su cercanía. Además ¿Por qué querría acompañarla?

—Buena broma —estallo de risa tras oírle decir eso dejando de lado pensamientos demás. Después de todo Katsuki era Katsuki.

—¡¿De qué mierda te ríes cara redonda?! —alzo su voz ante su respuesta.

Ella en cambio se dio cuenta de algo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido ni una sola vez le había llamado por su nombre.

—Soy Uraraka; U-R-A-R-A-K-A —parafraseo.

—¿Y a mí qué? Podrías ser quien sea y me importaría una mierda —se cruzó de brazos— como sea, hoy yo te llevare a tu casa.

—¿Ha? ¡¿Y con que permiso?! —más el chico le ignoro yendo al frente de la caja para atender a su cliente.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—¿Y? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bakugo, Uraraka? —le tinco la mejilla Mina, mientras le veía pícaramente.

—¿Eh? Pues... Bien —ladeó su cabeza— somos buenos amigos —finalizo.

La chica de cabello rozado bufo —¿Ha? Vamos no bromees ustedes dos se traen algo, somos tus amigas, además ya se veía venir desde que... —Mina se detuvo al sentir la mano de Tsuyu encima de su hombro, girando su vista observó la azabache negando. Si Uraraka aún no se daba cuenta entonces no había que apresurar las cosas ¿No? —Bien, pero si sucede algún cambio háznoslo saber.

—Ahora que lo pienso —se detuvo a pensar Ochako— estos días Bakugo ha estado actuando raro.

—¿Raro? —esta vez hablo Tsuyu.

—Así es, desde que empezó a trabajar en la misma tienda que yo él se ha comprometido a llevarme a casa.

—Espera ¿¡Trabajan juntos!? —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Bueno si, desde hace unas semanas.

Las tres se miraron entre sí.

—Podría ser... —hablo primero Momo.

—Katsuki Bakugo —esta vez hablo Tsuyu.

—Le gusta... —murmuro Mina tras mirar con el rabillo hacia el rubio quien sin tapujo alguno traía una revista porno en las manos— ese imbécil — frunció el entrecejo tras después mirar con pesar a su amiga.

¿Qué mierda le podía ver de bueno a ese Bakugo? Además aún seguía sin entender como su novio era su amigo.

Largando un poco de aire dejaron el tema por la paz al menos por ese día.

—¡Ustedes dos! —levanto la voz Lida tras ver el revuelo que habían causado Bakugo y Denki— ¿Cómo se atreven a traer material inapropiado a un recinto donde el aprendizaje es lo que debe nutrir la mente de los jóvenes —empezó su sermón tras tomar la revista.

—Ya cállate cuatro ojos, no es como si fuese la gran cosa —bufo tras pasarle el brazo y volver a tomar la revista —además lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto una —la abrió mostrándole el contenido.

—Ja, como si ese tipo de cosas afectara a nuestro presi... —detuvo su alarde Mina al ver la hemorragia nasal de Lida, comprendiendo así que sin importar los valores que tuviera su presidente, un hombre siempre sería un hombre.

—¡Ustedes tres! Se escuchó la voz del profesor Aizawa quien venía con el profesor Yamada —a la dirección.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Uraraka se dirigía esta vez sola al trabajo a pasar de que Bakugo le dijo que le esperara.

Cuestión que no haría pues ella no le había obligado a meterse en problemas.

—¿Acaso no aprende? —murmuro entre sí, solo para dejar de lado sus pensamientos cuando le llamaron.

—¿Uraraka Ochako? —dijo una chica de cabellera rubia quien traía un tapabocas blanco y un uniforme que parecía ser de la escuela del distrito dos.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—¡Joder mis padres me mataran! —chillo Denki, pero poco le importó a Bakugo quien permanecía atento a la llamada del presidente escolar.

—No mamá tal vez no podré llegar a tiempo, si, si lo sé, sé que debía estar hace 20 minutos antes de que comenzara, pero sabes que no puedo darme el lujo de faltar. A mi hermano no le hubiera gustado.

Y tras unos 5 minutos más donde el chico de lentes asintió una y otra vez regreso junto a ellos esperando a que el director les hiciera pasar.

—Hey cuatro ojos —le llamo Bakugo— ¿Acaso tenías algo muy importante que hacer?

—Si esto es una clase de burla Katsuki yo...

—¡Responde! —grito exasperado, tanto fue el impacto de su voz que Denki dejo de lado sus lloriqueos.

—Hoy operan a mi hermano y...

—¿Y aun así viniste a la escuela? Pero qué clase de mal hermano le toco a tu hermano mayor —se levantó de su lugar.

—¡Maldito! —arremetió Lida.

—¡Esperen chicos! —trato de calmar las cosas Denki.

—¡Tú! —esta vez Bakugo dirigió la mirada al rubio— ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

—¿Ha?

—Vamos saca todo tu dinero escoria, que es por tu puta revista que estamos aquí —se acercó a él mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Oye! —le tomo del hombro Lida.

—Tu mantente fuera de esto, si quieres llegar a tiempo deberás tomar un taxi.

—Katsuki...

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Un golpe en la cara y una suspensión por una semana fueron los resultados colaterales de haber salvado el expediente de sus compañeros al haber iniciado una pelea fingida con Denki, generando que la revista porno que el rubio idiota había traído a clases quedara olvidada.

Ahora se encontraba directo al trabajo. Sin embargo su sonrisa de victoria se borró al ver salir a Toga de su trabajo.


	6. Capítulo 6

—Ten —colocó frente al mostrador el cuaderno. El entrecejo de Katsuki se frunció al verla a esa hora de la mañana.

—¡Estúpida! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

—Pues, desde que te suspendieron has decidido cambiar tu horario de trabajo. Y por lo visto ya que me has estado evitando a toda costa decidí venir cuando no tuvieras de otra que verme a la cara.

—¿¡Ha!? ¿Yo escondiéndome de ti? No me hagas reír, además esta zona es para clientes —se cruzó de brazos.

Pero Ochako no se daría por vencida, tomando uno de los caramelos del frasco lo colocó al frente.

—¿Me cobra por favor?

—¡Serás una perra!

—Sí, si lo que tú digas. Ahora Bakugo dime ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? —le escrutinio con la mirada.

—Ya te dije que estás loca, al parecer tienes una fijación conmigo —se infló el pecho de orgullo.

—Bien, entonces el nombre de Toga ¿No tiene algo que ver? —El rubio chasqueo la lengua— desde esa vez has estado actuando raro.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¡Lo es!

—No seas estúpida y lárgate si eso es todo lo que llevaras.

Uraraka sonrió de lado y tomo otro caramelo, Bakugo en cambio apretando los dientes paso el dulce por el sensor y tan rápido como lo hacía la chica sacaba otro.

¡Esto era una guerra!

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Los caramelos de 10 yen se habían acabado y viéndose ganador Katsuki sonrió maliciosamente, mientras saboreaba la victoria. Sin esperar las contundentes palabras de la castaña.

—¿Acaso hice algo mal?

—¿Cara redonda? —le miro con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso me odias? —le miro con lágrimas en los ojos dejando en shock al rubio— ¡Lo sabía! —le apunto con el índice— si realmente nuestra amistad no te importara no te preocuparías.

—¿¡Ha!? —estalló en ira ¿Acaso era una sus bromas? —¡Serás una perra!

—Va... Vamos Bakugo no te enojes —colocó ambas manos al frente— además —su voz se alzó— ¡Yo debería ser la que está molesta! ¡Todavía que me tomo las molestias en venir a dejarte los apuntes y trabajos!

—Como si alguien te los hubiera pedido, además viniendo de ti de seguro son una mierda —se quejó.

—Por si no lo sabes, esta semana me he puesto al corriente con las materias —alzo su mano mientras con el dedo índice y el del medio formaba la _"V"_ de victoria.

—Pero faltaste hoy, genio.

Uraraka negó —Lo tengo resuelto —mostró su móvil. Esta vez le había pedido de favor a Tsuyu que prendiera el micrófono para grabar la clase del profesor Yamada. Ya después podía mandársela y si tenía alguna duda solo debía consultar son sus amigas.

—Tch...

—Ahora hablemos.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Así que ella era de tu antigua escuela ¡Y no solo eso perteneció a la misma banda que tú! ¡Wow! Entonces los rumores no eran errados —murmuró esto último.

—Pero tú ya lo sabías ¿No?

—¿Ha? —le miro extrañada.

—Esa vez Toga te contó todo ¿No?

Uraruka se estiro en su lugar, mirando el techo siendo que se encontraban en el cuarto de personal sonrió.

—Más que eso, me dijo que era linda y cosas así —rio— creó que es una chica algo peculiar —confeso— pero si es amiga tuya no creo que sea una mala persona.

—Esa Toga nunca cambia —paso su mano por su cuello— siendo que tratando de llamar su atención le había estado molestando.

—¿Eso te mantenía preocupado? —preguntó Uraraka devolviéndole a la realidad— tu pasado.

—¡Calla! ¿¡Tú qué sabes!?

—No mucho, pero creo que no eres tan mala persona como lo crees —bajo la mirada notando la hora— ¡La hora! ¡Debo regresar! Bien nos vemos Bakugo.

Y si más se fue.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Con ambas manos en los bolsillos y con la peor cara que podía poner Bakugo volvió a la escuela.

Cuando abrió la puerta el silenció inundo el salón solo para hacerle rodar los ojos. Ya iba a empezar a maldecir cuando la primer persona en acercarse a él fue Lida quien le dio una reverencia mientras extendía el dinero.

—Gracias por lo de la otra vez.

Chasqueado la lengua muy a regañadientes le miro.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Estable —le sonrió Lida, pronto Kirishima se les unió.

—Oye bro cuanto tiempo —se atrevió a colocar un brazo encima de su cuello.

—¿Pero quién te crees cabello de mierda?

—Al parecer alguien anda de mal humor —se burló Denki.

—Bastardo ¡¿Acaso quieres otro puñetazo?!

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Al parecer Bakugo ha hecho nuevos amigos —le felicito la castaña

El chico bufo.

—Cállate, esos bastardos son una molestia.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Por cierto ¿Cómo tomo la suspensión tus padres?

—¿Ha?

—De seguro se entristecieron al verte en problemas, Lida hasta estuvo a punto de hablar por ti y pedirles una disculpa.

—¡Ese cuatro ojos! Debe meterse en sus propios asuntos al igual que tú, además ¿¡Tú que mierdas sabes sobre mis padres!?

—¡Exacto! —se dio cuenta Uraraka— ¡Por eso debo ir a conocerlos!


	7. Capítulo 7

Bakugo apretó los dientes, mientras veía como sus compañeros de clase iban de un lado al otro.

—¿Sucede algo, Bakugo? —preguntó Kirishima solo para recibir la mirada asesina del rubio.

—Hey Kirishima —le llamo Mina para que le ayudara con parte del material. Dando una última mirada a Bakugo al final se fue.

La razón de su molestia consistía en dos simples razones.

La primera; la entrometida de su madre quien al conocer a Uraraka agradeció el hecho de soportar a su altanero hijo.

—¿Pero quién se cree esa vieja bruja? —mascullo entre dientes.

La segunda; el festival escolar por lo cual sus compañeros estaban armando tanto escándalo. Siendo que harían una cafetería.

Bufando, pensó tal vez faltar esos días, siendo que no habría clases tal cual por los preparativos, pero sabía que sus viejos le reñirían y para colmo no se quitaría de encima a Uraraka con sus regaños.

—Hey Bakugo —le llamo Ochako— ¿Acaso pasaras todo el día pegado a tu pupitre?

—¡Cállate eres molesta!

—Oh vamos no seas amargado y déjate inundar por la festividad.

—Así que alguien está más animada que de costumbre —se levantó de su lugar.

—Cla... Claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —encaro divertido.

—Oh vamos, no bromees, es solo la emoción normal —rio nerviosamente.

Obviamente Bakugo no le creyó, y claro que descubriría qué era lo que ocultaba la chica.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

Día del festival, aún recordaba la pedante voz de ese rubio de mierda que acudió a su salón para burlarse.

Por otra parte el aludido; Monoma Neito aun sentía hervir su sangre al ver como ese_ yankee_ se había referido a sí mismo. El muy maldito de Katsuki le había ignorado y no solo eso, se había burlado en sus narices.

Obviamente Neito no dejaría pasar aquella falta, sin embargo no era tan estúpido como para comenzar una pelea. Por ello ambos grupos habían decidido resolver sus diferencias en los juegos deportivos de ese año.

Quien obtuviera más victorias en las competencias sería el grupo ganador y también seria reconocida su superioridad ante el perdedor.

Sin embargo los planes de Monoma se vieron afectados sin querer por un simple juego que le llevó al peor momento de su vida.

Tanto su equipo cómo el equipo rival habían llegado a un empate cuando en la carrera de relevos femenino les ganaron.

Ahora solo quedaba jalar la cuerda. Su contrincante, Uraraka Ochako, obviamente tenía las de ganar, ya podía verse saboreando el triunfo cuando la chica de cabellera castaña soltó la cuerda generando que cayera de cara en el lodo.

¿Pero quién se creía esa chica tonta?

Obviamente no dejaría pasar tal humillación. Y así pensó en una forma de cobrárselas sin contar que Ochako supiera de artes marciales y cuando quiso tomarle del hombro por sorpresa ella le hubiese lanzado al suelo dejándole inconsciente.

Sin lugar a dudas era el peor festival para Monoma.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Espero que este bien —soltó pensativa tras ver cómo le llevaban sus compañeros.

—¡Serás idiota! ¿Comprendes que él iba tras de ti?

—¿Hu? ¿De verdad?

—¡Eres una idiota! —declaro Bakugo.

—Como sea, sal de aquí —le llevo afuera del probador, hace un par minutos atrás estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando sintió una extraña presencia lo cual _-después de hacer caer al_ _intruso-_ le llevo a gritar por el miedo, alertando a los demás.

—Como si alguien quisiera ver a una chica fea, tch —bufo Katsuki antes de salir.

Sin esperar que Uraraka no se veía nada mal en el traje de mesera notando a su vez que parecía más emocionada de lo normal.

Pero ella no era la única.

La vicepresidenta también parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

Y cuando vio a un joven pelirrojo cruzando la puerta de su cafetería supo que la misma mirada que tenía Uraraka era la misma de Momo.

Estaba seguro que Ochako esperaba a un chico.

¿Tal vez su novio?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Además si tuviera alguno de seguro ya lo sabría.

Y además a él ¿Qué? No es como si le importase.

¿O sí?

Pero cuando los ojos avellana de la chica se iluminaron al ver la cabellera verde pasar por el lumbral de la puerta se sintió algo extraño.


	8. Capítulo 8

—¡Hey cara redonda! —le llamó Bakugo por cuarta vez tratando de contener su ira. Ambos se encontraban de regreso a casa, bueno más bien, él acompañándola de regreso _"obligado"_ por su madre, si bien pudo pagarle el taxi la chica rechazo la oferta ya que prefería caminar. Y una parte de él entendía porque lo había hecho, pero otra se recordaba lo estúpida que era la situación. Apretando sus manos en forma de puños trato intentar otra vez. —¡Hey! —mas no hubo respuesta— ¡Uraraka!

La chica detuvo sus pasos al escucharle llamarla por su nombre.

—¿Qué dijiste? —se giró a verlo, parte de su maquillaje se había corrido y aun se encontraban las marcas del llanto amargo al tener el corazón roto. A pesar de ello sonrió al verse inundaba de felicidad, era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre.

Chasqueando la lengua, Bakugo se rasco la mejilla— Uraraka —repitió otra vez, no se acobardaría por una niñería, es más ahora que lo pensaba no sabía porque no la había llamado así antes.

Para cuando regreso la vista al frente se topó a la chica a unos 10 centímetros de él. Ante la sorpresiva parpadeo, aún más al ver que colocaba una mano en su frente.

—No pareces tener fiebre, pero si quieres regresamos, creo que la enfermera Chiyo aún se encuentra en la escuela.

—¡¿Quieres parar?! —le tomo de la mano— ¿Qué acaso la herida no eres tú?

Ella bajo la mirada y esta vez la sonrisa que le ofreció no parecía del todo feliz.

⇜ ʚ ⃛ɞ ⇝

—Éramos amigos desde el jardín de niños en mi ciudad natal —empezó— él solía llorar por todo y siempre tartamudeaba aunque a veces era realmente valiente —sonrió— no sabía del todo socializar y siempre estaba preocupada por él. Jamás pensé que me acabaría enamorando de él, en realidad hasta ahora me di cuenta cuando lo vi con su novia —trato de reír pero no pudo hacerlo, sabía que era ilógico, nunca se atrevió a confesarse, tampoco ella previo que él encontraría el amor. Pero Melisa parecía agradable y además era linda.

—Tch... Bien no es como si fuese la gran cosa ese perdedor, además hay algo que me irrita con sólo verlo. Y esa chica no es tan linda sabes...

—Bakugo —parpadeo un par de veces— ¿Acaso estas tratando de animarme?

—No seas imbécil, es solo que eres mil veces más molesta cuando estas así.

Como respuesta ella rio.

—¿Acaso te éstas burlando de mí?

Ella negó —Para nada, es solo, que sí lo pienso bien creo que ambos nos preocupamos por el otro.

—¡Ja! —se iba a burlar de ella hasta que se dio cuenta que había dicho _"nos preocupamos" _—¿Te preocupas por mí? —preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Ella asintió —Cuando te vi pensé que eras un matón que necesitaba una lección para bajarle los humos —declaro honesta— pero no eres para nada eso, mmm bueno si, pero algo me dice que eras mil veces peor antes —dijo pensativa— me preocupaba que hubieras quedado como un inadaptado, como... Izuku —pronunció sin querer su nombre lo que género la molestia de Bakugo— pero al final lograste hacerlo por tu cuenta ¡Fue realmente admirable! —Trato de animarle.

—¡Ja! No seas estúpida y te preocupes por pequeñeces eso solo te traerá problemas —le regaño— ahora deja de llorar, no deberías llorar por un hombre que no te merece.

—Bakugo...

—Sin importar que tan fea seas.

—¡¿Hu?! —le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, zafándose de su agarre le tinco con el dedo índice el pecho— retiro lo dicho, eres de lo peor, necesitas que alguien te dé una lección.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si alguien pudiera contra mí!

—Pues —miro a los lados, ambos se encontraban en medio de la calle— si no hay nadie que pueda bajarte los humos tendré que hacerlo yo —se arremangó las mangas siendo que aun traía el traje de mesera.

—No me hagas reír idiota —dijo con sorna.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo a que una chica te pateé el trasero?

—Para nada, pero ¿Acaso estás segura que con esa ropa harás algo? —el chico le apunto— Además —se acercó a ella —no queremos que pase un accidente —susurro a su oído.

—¡Tú!—le miro mal, su rostro se había enrojecido al por mayor.


	9. Capítulo 9

—Vamos ven con todo, cariño, no te contengas —declaro Uraraka confiada.

Bakugo sonrió de lado anticipando la victoria —Luego no lloriquees.

—Lo mismo digo —afirmo tras ajustar el nudo de su traje.

Ambos se encontraban en el dojo practicando, siendo una costumbre de la pareja tras empezar a salir.

Uraraka sabía que Katsuki tenía talento natural tanto físico como intelectual, sin embargo era su soberbia lo que hacía meterse en problemas además de su modo irracional de ser.

Por lo cual pensó que lo mejor era canalizar su energía. No solo al permanecer en el equipo de fútbol junto a Kirishima.

Sino también al empezar a entrenar su cuerpo y mente en el dojo donde alguna vez tomó clases. Siendo que la mejor forma de ataque era usar la fuerza del enemigo.

Esperando paciente en su lugar el movimiento de su novio se encontró con la sorpresa de que el chico había aprendido de sus errores y esta vez quien se encontraba abajo era ella.

—Al parecer la victo...

Se quedó a mitad la oración Bakugo tras Uraraka sellar sus labios con el dedo índice al escuchar su móvil sonar.

—Un momento — se escapó de su agarre, ante ello Bakugo farfulló.

—¡Maldita perra!

—Es Momo, quiere saber si iremos a comer con ellos.

—¿Acaso no le dijiste que sí?

—Oh, vamos es normal estar nerviosa, además es la primera cita grupal que tenemos con Denki y Tsuyu, por suerte el novio de Momo, Todoroki tenía a dos amigos que presentarles.

—No entiendo porque debemos de hacer de cupidos —se levantó de su lugar para ir con ella.

—Porque sin ellos nunca me hubiese enterado que sentías algo por mí —señalo.

—Que seas idiota no es mi problema —se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo también te amo Bakugo —dijo tras enviar su respuesta e ir con él para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

—Serás tonta —le tomó de la mano para atraerla más hacia él ¿Acaso creía que un simple beso bastaría tras dejarlo de lado? No, ni de cerca. Por ello se atrevió a tomar lo debido. Un beso de sus labios que fue correspondido.

* * *

_**Hello, me presento, soy Little Kuriboh, un gusto en conocerte, debo agradecerte por acompañarme en este viaje que ha llegado a su fin, enserio muchas gracias por votar, comentar como también leer, espero te haya gustado tanto como a mí y que pronto nos volvamos a ver por aquí, me ha encantado escribir sobre este shipp, tal vez en el futuro vuelva a escribir algo de ellos dos, en fin, sin más que decir Little Kuriboh fuera deseándote que tengas un excelente día**_


End file.
